


The Orphanage

by bangchanshehe



Series: The Orphanage [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous Character, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanshehe/pseuds/bangchanshehe
Summary: Growing up in an orphanage was hard, but when three men kidnap you as collateral, you find out that your life prior to being trapped in a house with twelve men was a piece of cake. Your loved ones were more corrupt than you thought and your enemies are closer than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit!” you muttered under your breath. How is it eight o’ clock already? The time seemed to fly by today and you still had a million things to do. You packed up the last of the cakes and bread that you had made and ran out the door.

You were on your way to deliver some of your baked goods to the orphanage that you were raised in. Mrs. Kim the woman who was in charge was the same woman who stuck to you like a thorn in your side to help raise you up to be a successful individual. She still worked there and was simply getting to old to be able to do as much for the kids as she wished she could, so you took it upon yourself to help her as much as possible. Mrs. Kim wasn’t just anyone to you, she was your mother, or at least the closest you would get to one in this lifetime. So you would grin and bear it after a long days of work on your feet to help clean and cook for the kids at the home.

Thankfully the walk to the home was only a few blocks away from your apartments so getting there was no issue. As you walked closer to the home you started to feel excited and anticipate the look on the kids’ faces when they noticed that you brought them a cake. Baking away your stress was one of your favorite past times and the kids were always more than happy to see you come through the front door with goodies in your hands.

However when you reached the door of the orphanage everything was strangely quiet and the lights seemed to be off in a few of the rooms. Mrs. Kim had told you an hour ago that they would surely all still be awake and the children would be around. You instantly became weary of the situation and slowly crept inside making sure to be quiet.

Once you were inside of the home you noticed that the lights were out and the children all seemed to be upstairs playing in their rooms. However, one light was on, Mrs. Kim’s study was well lit. You dropped the goodies off on the kitchen counter and headed towards the office. You lightly knocked on the door and made your way inside only to be abruptly shocked by the sight of Mrs. Kim looking frail and horrified at her desk and four men sitting and standing flashing you evil glares for your intrusion. The tension in the room was so strong you could cut it with a knife.

“May I help you?” one of the men standing said to you in a menacing voice. His tan skin and broad shoulders were something that would make him handsome if not for his horrible attitude.

“What’s going on?” you ask Mrs. Kim

“Y/N, go on home sweetie and come back tomorrow. I’m in the middle of a meeting, dear.” She looked at you with big eyes, silently pleading for you to leave.

You couldn’t move, not a foot, not an inch. Your entire body was waving red flags at you and telling you to get the hell out. But leaving now was not an option as long as these men were in the house.

“Eommani, please tell me what’s going on!”

“Eommani?” One of the men sitting in an office chair questioned and looked back at you finally meeting your eyes. 

He was beautiful and refined looking. His feline like gaze captivated you and you held eye contact with him more than what was usually comfortable. He smirked at your lingering stare just to break the eye contact and turn back to Mrs. Kim

The man chuckled quietly to himself and then turned to the rest of his men giving them a knowing smile.

“Either you return the money to us or we’re going to take matters into our own hands!” the tan man yelled.

“What money!?” you yelled out to anyone who would answer you.

“Y/N, go now.” Mrs. Kim pleaded with you once more

“She goes nowhere, in fact she’s coming with us, and she’s going to help you pay off your debt.” The catlike man said and you immediately protested

“I’m not going anywhere with you, until someone explains what the hell is goin-“ you immediately where shocked into silence when the sound of a gun going off stops you. you look up to see Mrs. Kim holding her hand to her chest with pools of blood flowing freely from the wound in her hand.

Next the gun was aimed at your head. Everything, had elevated so fast that you couldn’t speak or move if your life had depended on it. The terror set in and you began to panic.

“Kitten, I don’t take to well to being bossed around by little girls like you and surely a princess like yourself shouldn’t be using swear words.” He said in a casual tone with a small smirk on his face, which sent chills down your spine.

You gulped back the tears that began to pool at your eyes and you took a moment to clear your throat so your voice didn’t sound weak.

“I’m sorry to have offended you sir, but please let me help her resolve the problem. If it’s money that you need then I can give it to you.”

He scoffed, openly scoffed and laughed in your face and continued to hold the gun in your direction.

“Boys, how do you feel about taking a new pet home today?” he asked the other members in the room. All of them laughed and cackled and smirked at you looking you up and down. It made you absolutely sick.

Your heart beat seemed to double at the thought of the men taking you home with them and you immediately started to make a plan in your head of how you could possible escape the very situation that you were in.

The bastard turned his head and began speaking to one of his men and you took your chance. You turned and sprinted out of the office and ran to the front door. Your feet had never moved so fast and just as you thought that you were at an advantage of a head start your feet were swept out from underneath you, and you fell hard on the concrete by the front lawn.

A tall man with a mischievous grin and curly hair grabbed your ankles and began dragging you back to the house. You clawed at the ground and pulled up the grass from the lawn pleading with the gods that you could grab something and fight for your freedom. The concrete and gravel tore at your skin as your body was force inside of the home once more and as soon as the door was shut once more the only thing that you saw was darkness and your body went limp on the cold hard ground.

The feeling of a pounding headache and the awful sunlight hitting you straight in your face woke you up. You blinked your eyes to clear out the drowsiness and tried to stretch, to find that your hands were tied together. All of your previous memories began to flood back and the panic once more rose up. Where the hell were you? and how did you get here?

You glanced around the room to take in your surroundings and searched for any of the faces of the men. When you found no one in the room with you, you calmed yourself down and began to search for something to help untie yourself. You got up from the bed and walked softly around the room and found an old mahogany desk and began to ransack the drawers for anything sharp enough to cut or saw through the ropes.

In a bottom drawer you found ropes, tape and scissors. Fucking creeps. This probably wasn’t their first kidnapping and you probably won’t be their last. You grabbed the scissors and immediately opened them up and bit the scissors and sawed away at the ropes until you were free.

Your moment of relief was cut off as soon as you heard footsteps and laughter outside of your door. You panicked and hid under the desk. When the door swung open the laughter from the men were immediately cut off and both of the yelled out for help!

“HYUNG!” the both of them said at once and then came inside of the room.

“Come out, come out where ever you are kitten!” one of them said and chuckled. You held your hand over your mouth and stopped breathing in hopes that if they didn’t hear you they’d move on elsewhere.

“Baby, if you come out like the good girl that you are daddy’s punishment won’t be as bad.” Another exclaimed.

By now the two men had searched the room enough to narrow down where you were, so you backed out from underneath the desk. If you made them believe that you would behave maybe you could make a run for it, or distract them long enough to hide in the house somewhere else.

The instant that you came out the two men smiled at you and then instantly looked down to check your ties, only to see that they were gone. The two men lunged at you ready to pin you down once more and you grabbed the open scissors, holding them up defensively. The two men took notice of your makeshift weapon and backed away from you slightly. Not even a whole second later the door opened and a man with the most innocent and childlike face entered the room. He wore sweats and a soccer jersey and looked like he had just rolled out of bed for the day. His hair was a mess and he rubbed his eyes two wipe the sleepiness away. Seconds later he met your gaze and smiled at you. Not in a creepy way but in the way that an old friend would smile at you and make you feel comfortable.

“I guess it’s safe to assume that you idiots probably scared the hell out of this poor girl.” He said to the other two men in the room. He sighed at the lack of the men’s response.

“D.O., Sehun, go find something else to do.” He half-heartedly commanded the other men and they left as they were told.

He turned to look back at you as soon at the boys left the room and tilted his head. You’d think that he was the cutest boy alive had you not been in the situation that you were in. he began to slowly approach you and held his hands in the air.

“I know that those stupid boys were probably rough with you but you have nothing to fear, I won’t hurt you.” he finally spoke up and you lowered the scissors slightly.

“My name is LuHan, what is your name?” he asked you.

“I don’t care what your name is! Why am I here? What do you want with me?” you asked back. He sighed and pointed down at the chair opposite of the desk to let you know of his intentions of sitting down and making himself comfortable. Once he had done so he began answering your questions.

“I just woke up so I don’t know why you’re here or what they have planned for you. But I can say that if they had plans to harm you, you’d be downstairs In the basement and not in this office.” He watched you as you slowly began lowering the scissors inch by inch until you had dropped them on the floor. “Furthermore, if you were in any sort of trouble I would know all about it. And trust me the fact that you don’t have any cuts or bruises yet is a sure sign that no one here plans on harming you, otherwise they would have already done so… or worse.”

You sat down at the desk chair and began to calm yourself down. Your head was screaming at you to fight and run for the hills, but LuHan made you comfortable in the midst of this disaster. He spoke to you like he was an old friend and not like some crazy gangster, and his eyes had a softness to them unlike the men who were at the orphanage. You sat and stared at LuHan for what felt like hours until you had been able to convince yourself that being nice to the men was the only way that you could try to get out of this house alive.

“Y/n” you said, finally giving him your name and he gave you a beautiful smile that reached his eyes.

“Well, Miss. Y/N, would you like to have something to eat? Because I’m starving.” You shyly nodded your head and looking down at your wrists as you rubbed out the imprints that the ropes left. LuHan took notice of your discomfort and came towards you taking your wrists and rubbing at them soothingly.

“Come on, let’s go find some food” he said pulling you up out of the chair and out of the office.

You took in your surroundings as you were pulled into the hallways and noticed the lack of art and decorations around the home other than the occasional rug or table with a plant. You came to the end of the hallway and it opened up into what looked like the foyer, which had a giant chandelier and a few decorations scattered here and there. These men obviously don’t know how to make a house a home. Through the foyer there was a living room with a giant tv and couch where you noticed D.O. was sitting and eating his breakfast and Sehun was playing video games with a boy who looked like a puppy. They all turned to look at you and LuHan as you walked in and they all raised their eyebrows and gave you curious looks.

“Good morning boys, this is Y/N, and she is now staying with us. I know that you are excited that she’s here but you need to be gentle with her. She’s scared and knows no one here. Y/N, this is D.O., Sehun, and Baekhyun. They are all really good guys, they just don’t know how to behave themselves around women.” LuHan spoke up in attempt to clear the air between all of us in the room.

“I’m sorry for scaring you earlier, you just scared me when you weren’t tied up like they said you would be. I promise that I mean you no harm. I was just coming up to tell you that I made you breakfast.” D.O. said and gave you a small bow.

Frankly it startled you how civil these gangsters were acting towards you. You eyed him once over and cleared your throat.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t expecting you to be civil, and so I was ready to attack. I’m sorry.” You said weakly.

D.O. smiled at you and your heart skipped a beat. His lips shaped a heart when he smiled and his eyes and nose got smaller and crinkled. You smiled back at him and he then took your arm out of LuHan’s and guided you into the kitchen. He pulled a plate out of the refrigerator and stuck it in the microwave.

“I hope you like omelets” he said looking at you through the reflection of the microwave and you nodded your head.

He pulled the plate out and sat it down at a dining table and watched as you ate your food. You took the first bite and it tasted like heaven to you. You hadn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon, so dog food would have honestly tasted good to you. You ate the food so fast you barely tasted it and it wasn’t until you had cleared your plate that you noticed that all the other men had joined you in the dining room.

“You eat so well!” D.O. said with a smile

“Did you get enough? Are you still hungry?” Sehun asked you and you shook your head no.

“Aw, hyung she’s so cute!” Baekhyun said pulling on LuHan’s shirt.

LuHan just laughed at the three men who watched you clear an entire omelet off your plate in under two minutes and behaved as if it were the cutest thing in the world.

“Lu, do you have medicine for a headache?” you asked

“Y/N, what did you just call me?” LuHan asked you back with an incredulous look on his face

“Lu? Is that okay?” you were scared that maybe you overstepped your boundaries by giving him a nickname.

“You can call me whatever you want.” LuHan replied with a small smile and a slight blush and got up to get the medicine.

“And you can call me oppa!” Sehun said with a devilish smirk on his face, which was quickly wiped off his face when D.O. smacked him on the back of the head.

“How old are you Y/N?” D.O. asked you

“I was born in 94.” You said and Sehun gasped.

“When in 94?” he asked you back eager to hear when you were born

“April the 13. Why?” you asked and Sehun had a giant smile on his face. The rest of the men had a disbelieving look on their face.

“You can call me oppa!” Sehun said with the most proud smile on his face.

“You can call me daddy” Baekhyun said under his breath and laughed as he blocked D.O.’s attempt to hit him upside the head as well. But failed to block LuHan’s strike to the back of his head.

“Here, take two of this for your headache” Lu gave the bottle of medicine to you and you quickly downed two with the juice that he offered you.

“Hey no fair!” Baekhyun complained “You gotta let us do some stuff too, otherwise Y/N’s gonna like you more than the rest of us.” He pouted and turned to give you puppy eyes.

D.O. got up and cleared off the dining room table and moved everyone out of the kitchen and back into the living room to resume what they were doing before you came in. Baekhyun and Sehun played video games with each other and bickered like a couple, D.O. was sitting in a love seat and giving all of his attention to his phone and Lu sat next to you and watched the boys play the video game silently with you. When you started to lean and fall forward as sleep started to consume you LuHan gently lowered your head to his shoulder and pulled a blanket around you.

“Sweet dreams” was all that you heard him say until you snuggled into him closer and let the sleepiness take over.

You woke up later to a feeling of being overwhelmingly hot and thirsty. You tried to get up off the couch only to find that you were weighed down by three men. LuHan had fallen asleep with his arm around your shoulder, which had you pulled even further into his chest. Baekhyun was quite literally sleeping in your lap and Sehun was on top of Baekhyun, which only made matters worse. You remembered D.O. was with you as well and looked across to see him passed out in his chair across from you. You silently cried to yourself feeling like you would die of dehydration, until you heard a noise in the kitchen. You tensed up but decided that facing the new stranger was probably your only chance out of the couch.

“Hello?” you called out quietly trying not to disturb the sleeping men around you.

The noise in the kitchen stopped and soon a figure came out and looked at you from the doorway.

“You’re awake?” the man said and you nodded your head.

“yes, please help me off the couch!” you pleaded

The man came around and you came face to face with a man who you could only describe as sunshine. He smiled at you with a sharp jaw and a deep set of dimples that would leave grown women crying in their presence. His black hair was styled messily on top of his head in a way that made him look even more boyish, and his oversized sweater made him seem soft.

He slowly started to lift the men up one by one so that they would lean on each other and eventually gave you a hand to help lift you off the couch. Once you were up you immediately started to stretch your sore limbs and stopped when the man started chuckling at you. You looked at him at tilted your head to the side.

“It’s nice to finally meet you! I’m Lay, by the way.” He said and bowed

“I’m Y/N, it’s nice to meet you too” you bowed back

“I’m sorry if I woke you up when I came in, I tried to be as quiet as possible.”

“I woke myself up, so there’s no need to worry, you were perfectly fine. Thank you for taking me into consideration Lay.” You offered him a small smile and he returned one back to you.

“No problem. Are you hungry? I was just about to make some lunch.” You nodded your head furiously, you felt like you had slept for hours and could eat a horse. Lay chuckled at your enthusiastic response and walked back to the kitchen.

When you made your way inside you sat on a barstool and watched as Lay fixed sandwiches for the two of you. you decided to try your luck and see if you could get any information out of Lay as to why you were in their home.

“So… Lay, do you have any idea of why I’m here? Or what that guy has plans on doing with me?” he looked up at you and pondered your question and how he should answer.

“All I can tell you Is that last night they went to the orphanage to get back some money that Xiumin had loaned to the old lady that works there. As to why you’re here I don’t know anything other than Xiumin gave us all orders to keep you inside the house and to take care of you and cause you no harm.”

“So what are you guys? A gang, mafia, loan sharks?” you asked hesitantly. Lay chuckled at you and looked down at his feet before he looked back up at you with a small smile.

“We’re men for hire. We do big and small jobs for people who need things taken care of.”

You shrunk in your seat wondering why he was being so honest and began to wonder if you would live long enough to be able to escape or get out of the house. You started to cry thinking about your slim chances of survival in the house. These men were awful, they shot your mom and they surely wouldn’t hesitate to do much worse to you. What little resolve you had vanished like a smoke cloud. Would they make you their slave? Rape you? your mind drifted to the worst possible outcomes and you began to full on panic.

Lay noticed your shift in demeanor and began to worry himself. He tried to step closer to you to comfort you but you got off your stool and stepped away from him. He stepped back and leaned against the countertop.

“Y/N, I mean you no harm. I answered you honestly because you asked. If I knew that it would have made you fear us like this then I would have never responded to your question.”

“please, just let me go home.” You pleaded and cried

“If I could I would. Please don’t be scared, I only told you because I want you to know that you can trust us!” Lay pushed off of the countertop and put his hands out in front of him and took a step towards you.

You screeched at his advancement and bumped into the barstool knocking it over and waking everyone else up in the Livingroom in the process.

“trust you?” you half yelled, “how in the hell am I supposed to trust you? You people kidnapped me!”

By now the boys who were asleep in the living room were trying to approach you. All except LuHan seemed panicked and ready to tackle you if need be. LuHan slowly approached with his hands out trying to reach for you.

“Why am I here? Why can no one answer me!” you cried. you were becoming hysterical. Your future vanished in the last 24 hours and you had no idea how to return to normal, let alone survive a night in this house.

You shook and fell to the floor sobbing and praying that anyone would answer you. LuHan decided to come to you anyways and sat next to you on the floor rubbing your shoulders and brushing your hair out of your face.

“Y/N, when we get more answers we can tell you more about why you are here. But for now I can promise you that no one will hurt you and we will make sure of that. You are safer in this house than you are anywhere else right now.” LuHan whispered in your ears.

You turned to him embracing him in a full hug and he pulled you into his lap. You cried into his shoulder and he let you sit there until you calmed down. The rest of the members watched you and then Baekhyun turned to lay.

“What the fuck did you say to her?” he spat and lay and he shrunk back into the counter.

“She asked me what we do and I just answered her honestly. I thought that would be the right thing to do.” lay quietly responded

“Did you really think that she would be ready for that?” he yelled back.

“Baek, stop it. Now is not the time” D.O. tapped on Baekhyun’s shoulders and Baekhyun seemed to realize that he had over stepped the boundaries. He cursed under his breath and turned away and came towards you.

“Are you okay Y/N?” he sat down behind you and hugged you from the back resting his head on your shoulder.

“yeah I’m fi-“ you were cut off by the sound of the heels on shoes clicking on the ground. You looked behind you and saw him standing there with an evil smirk on his face. Those cat eyes bore into your soul and his gaze alone made your goosebumps rise and the hair stand up on the back of your neck.

“What the FUCK is going on here?” he spat out. And you gulped back the bile and fear that shot back up your throat.


	2. 2

Baekhyun jumped up and hugged the cat like man, and he returned the gesture with a frown and shook him off.

“Hyung! Are we keeping Y/N?” Baekhyun asked with a pleading tone.

“I don’t know yet.” He said sending you a pointed look and keeping eye contact, “it all depends on how well she behaves.” He gave you a smile and then turned to lay.

“Lay, have you finished cleaning up the old woman’s office?” lay shook his head after he took a hefty bite out of his sandwich.

“Is Miss Kim okay?” you asked quietly trying not to disturb the conversation around you. How in the world could you forget about her? She was shot for fucks sake and you were over here crying like a child. The evil man turned to look at you and smiled.

“Of course she’s in the op room being treated.” LuHan said to you patting the top of your head.

“c-can I see her?” you asked pleadingly to LuHan trusting that he’d probably be the only one in the room to be willing to help you.

“I can’t let you do that until we’ve finished our business with her.” He said tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. And you nodded your head not wanting to push any boundaries with that scary man around.

You looked up at the cat man and he glared at you and LuHan. He looked around the floor noticing the mess that you had made in your moment of panic.

“Clean up this fucking mess, and when your done send the little bitch to my office”

“Minseok!” LuHan yelled at the man. 

So Minseok was his name. You finally felt like you had finally put a piece to the puzzle as to who this man was that was so hell bent on making your life miserable. He snarled at the taller man and gave him a utterly terrifying look of authority.

“What? I can’t call her a bitch?” LuHan huffed at Minseok “She’s my pet is she not? So I can do whatever I please with her!” he finished the conversation there and LuHan knew not to upset Minseok or push him too hard.

“I thought she was our pet” Baekhyun quietly whispered to no one in particular, and Minseok scoffed.

“If she obeys me then I will give her more freedoms but if she misbehaves then the only face she’ll see for a long time is my own.” Minseok said like a challenge for you.

He didn’t intend to keep you hear did he? How long did he expect to keep you? You kept your mouth shut and decided that after Lay told you that everyone in the house was a dangerous man that the best thing that you could do was listen and obey to what these men had to say. But there was no way in hell that you weren’t going to take an opportunity out of this house once you saw one.

You slowly bent over starting to clean up the sandwich that was in pieces on the floor and pick up the chairs. When you got back up you noticed that Minseok was gone and the rest of the boys were looking at you with a disappointed look on their face.

“Y/N, you have to listen to what he says and behave yourself when you’re around him. The rest of us wouldn’t hurt you or even imagine hurting you, but you have to know that hyung is truly a dangerous man. If you disappoint him he WILL punish you.” LuHan said with his hands on your shoulders looking in your eyes. You nodded your head in understanding

“And I want to play with you too, I don’t know what grudge hyung has against you, but… I really like you” Beakhyun said with a crooked smile and a tilt to his head. You blushed at his forwardness and his ability to go from cute to serious and sexy in the blink of an eye.

You pulled him in for a hug and he reciprocated, and kissed you on the side of your neck.

“YAH!” all of the other boys seemed to yell at once

Baekhyun pulled away from you with a giggle and bit his lip looking at you.

LuHan sighed and pulled you by the hand out of the kitchen back through the hallways and led you down a hall taking you to the very end and stopping at a giant mahogany door.

“Just remember what I said about behaving yourself and you’ll be fine alright?”

You nodded your head and LuHan knocked on the door and opening it enough to allow himself to walk in and pull you in next to him.

The room was magnificent! It was plain, but in the most beautiful way. There was dark wood furniture and leather seats scattered across the room. In a giant shell across from a sitting area there was all sorts of equipment to make coffee. And the in the corner of the room his desk was placed in front of a beautiful window with bay seating and a beautiful brown leather desk chair.

“You can sit her down and leave” Minseok said not looking up from the papers that he was reading at his desk.

LuHan pointed you to a love seat, nodded at you and excused himself from the room. It felt like an hour before Minseok actually was finished with his work and was going to actually acknowledge your presence in the room. You were looking around the room and reading the titles of books on his shelves and admiring his coffee machinery when you felt someone looking at you. You looked over your shoulder to notice that Minseok was looking at you for once without an evil smirk or a glint with the promise to kill you.

In reality he was a very handsome man, you would admit that much. But, his personality and aggressiveness put a sour taste in your mouth. The way his hair framed his face and the line of his jaw was breath taking. His eyes were something that could be seen as fond instead of cold and intimidating. And his lips, were something that you could paint in your mind, over and over again. But that wasn’t the reality. He was a bad man, and so far was nothing but a threat to you.

“So you’re the old woman’s daughter, huh?” he asked with a laugh in his throat

“I’m an orphan like the rest of the kids in that home, but I’ve always considered her my mother.” You answered him honestly.

“And she favored you over the rest of the kids…” he said just barley said out loud

“What?” you said with an arch in your eyebrow. Did he really just conclude that you were actually favored over anyone else? Everyone in that house was loved equally and you knew that from the bottom of your heart. He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet.

“So the guys have taken a liking to you I see?” he said much louder making his point that he wanted to drop the previous topic.

“I suppose”

“Well, we’ll have to change that” he said rather plainly

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t want them to be confused. You are mine! I brought you into this house and into this world because I wanted you too. You can be friends with the other members all you like, but at the end of the day I am the one who speaks for you. Do you understand?”

“What do you mean by I’m yours?” you asked confused on what your purpose was supposed to be.

“I mean, that if I ask you to jump, you’ll say how high. If I ask you to sit down and be quiet until I finish my work, then you’ll do so.” He watched your reaction to see if you would retaliate. “That also means that you are not to be affectionate with the other members. You are a mere object in this household, and I don’t want you to get in the way of any of the other members duties. Or for you to cause any trouble.”

You shook your head furiously, and scoffed. You looked at him and rolled your eyes at his attempted assertion of dominance.

“Can you at least tell me why I am here?” you asked angrily

“Because I want you to be.” Was all that he said

“But what have I done to deserve to be kept here like your slave?”

“A lot more than you think princess” he answered with a laugh in his voice.

 

MINSEOK’S POV

Minseok couldn’t believe that you didn’t recognize him the minute that his name was said out loud. Or connected the dots from him being in the orphanage. Then again he was the one who watched you grow up in the home all of those years, so why should he expect that you even knew who he was. Sure he’d lost a lot of weight and was in great shape, but his eyes, mouth, nose were all the same. A tiny part of him was hurt that you hadn’t realized that he grew up with you for ten years before he was adopted.

It also hurt him that he had to be so aggressive towards you and fight you on seemingly everything. He didn’t know how to talk to you, because face it watching someone and having a friendship with them were two separate things, entirely. He loved watching you help out Mrs. Kim in the kitchen with dishes or help clean or cook. You actually cared about Mrs. Kim and helped in any way that you could and he recognized immediately that you had one of the kindest hearts that he’d ever seen in this fucked up world. He loved the smile that would appear on your face when she would pat you on the head or give you an extra cookie at night before you went to bed. It made him smile seeing you so content, regardless of how unfortunate your circumstances were.

But what did he do? He sat behind a fucking book and watched like some creep. Minseok mentally kicked himself for not communicating with you back then leading to your obvious hatred of him today. His one sided love for you was something that he promised himself that he’d end when he was adopted and moved away, but he didn’t have any good luck. The family that took him was local, which meant that he got to see you every day at school, making it tougher to forget about you than he thought. He kept up with you even after high school though. Checking to see where you worked or if you were financially okay.

But with his ability to walk around and go unnoticed and hack into practically any software that he wanted he was approached by some less than desirable men who took him in. He started working for the mafia when he was 20 and now six years later you popped back into his life and he decided that even if you hated him he was going to keep you. His position in the group gave him the power to do practically whatever he wanted to do, and he was cashing all of his chips in for you.

He didn’t care if any of the other members thought that this was the stupidest thing to do, he was going to at least try to keep you for as long as possible. His only challenge now was to keep the rest of the members off of you.

He saw the way that the other men looked at you in the house. LuHan and Baekhyun especially. They eyed you like you were the grand prize and he wasn’t going to have any of it. He didn’t care if he was going to have to force you to love him, at this point Minseok had a backbone and he wasn’t afraid to use it.

Y/N’S POV

It was a few hours later and you had been ushered into a room by Minseok only a few doors down from his office. The room was similar to the one that you had woken up in, there was a bed with a desk space and a bathroom. All of the furniture seemed to be the same mahogany wood that was seen in Minseok’s office and all of the curtains and sheets were a simple crème.

You made your way over to your desk and pulled out the drawers noticing that they had all of the basic desk essentials. You pulled out a pad and a pen and began to write down what you knew about each of the members that you had met and wrote out all of the rules the Minseok had given you.

If you had any chance of survival in this god forsaken place you would have to play by the rules until your window of opportunity to escape was open. You began to make a plan on just how you were going to get yourself and Mrs. Kim out of there when a knock interrupted your thoughts.

“Yes?” you asked from the desk.

It was Minseok, he slowly opened the door and allowed himself in making his way across the room closer to you.

“I just wanted to ask if you were hungry. They’re making dinner down stairs and I can bring a plat up to you.”

“Thank you, I would love something to eat.”

“Also, If you would like I can take you to see Mrs. Kim. I won’t allow you to be in the room with her but, I can show her to you.”

You nodded your head and began to get hopeful that your chance at getting out might be sooner rather than later if you could just find out where in the house she was.

“Alright then, I’ll be back” he said before turning around and exiting your room.

You began to think of plan after plan of how to escape alive. And for all than the boys knew they were just cards and toys that you could use to get your way. Even if it took two months, you were going to get yourself out of that house. Even if you left in a body bag.


	3. 3

Dinner was soon brought up to you by a tall man with curly hair and a giant grin. You felt awkward not knowing who all lived in the house and every time that you had to do introductions you felt a little more desensitized to your whereabouts. He walked over to you at the desk and sat the tray down. As soon as his hands were free he was waving them at you and introducing himself.

“Hello, my name is Chanyeol.”

You nodded your head at him and eyed your dinner plate. There was a small bowl of rice, grilled veggies and chicken.

“I hope you like chicken, we seem to eat almost nothing but chicken, but if you don’t like it Kyungsoo can make you something else.”

“No, it’s okay I’m not a picky eater. Thank you for the food.”

Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to nod his head. He was about to leave when he noticed the drawings that you’d done on some stray pieces of paper. He squinted to get a better look at them but wasn’t able to see clearly what you’d made. He gestured down to your drawings, physically asking if he could see them. You looked down at your drawings wondering why he was interested in your scribbles and handed the papers over to him.

He looked at your drawings with skeptical eyes and his lips were pressed into a firm line. He spent a few minutes going over every detail before he returned it back to you.

“You’re pretty good at drawing. You do draw often?”

“Thank you, and yeah I’m an artist” you admitted, happy that he had commended your skills

“Oh man! What’s the name of that place” he snapped his fingers and looked at the ceiling as if waiting for it to give him the answer. “Ah! Eugene’s! There’s an artist there named y/f/n. A couple of her pieces are there and your drawings reminded me of them.

You chuckled to yourself. You were baffled that this goofy boy had taken an interest in art, specifically yours. What were the chances that you’d run into him, and here of all places. And what were the chances that he’d know enough about your art that he recognized it.

“Well allow me to introduce myself, I’m y/f/n. It’s nice to meet you!”

Chanyeol stood there with his eyes wide open. He gulped and then reached for your hand, you took his and he immediately started to shake yours wildly.

“Oh my gosh, it’s so nice to meet you. I’m a big fan of your paintings.”

You laughed at his over enthusiasm and waited for him to let go of your hand. He was still holding on to It tightly when he continued his praise.

“Really, I go to Eugene’s every month to see if any of your new art has been added to the exhibit.”

“Well, thank you for appreciating my art. It means a lot.”

“No, no, no. you’re an amazing artist. Who would have known that you’d be …kidnapped and living in my house…” his voice dropped off at the end of his sentence as he realized how fucked up your situation was.

The room had grown awkwardly quiet and Chanyeol began to play with his hands not meeting your eye contact.

“When you’re done with your food you can bring it down to the kitchen, or if you’d feel more comfortable staying in your room then you can leave it out by the door and I can come back later and pick it up for you.”

“Thank you Chanyeol.”

He bowed to you once before making his way out of the room, and back down to the kitchen where the rest of the members were. He shook his head, still in disbelief that you were the artist that he’d grown to become obsessed with. He’d always wanted to meet your or get a glimpse at a photo of you, but you were always absent at the gallery, or at special events. Chanyeol had always taken the time to appear on nights when artists would be at such events in hopes of someday being able to introduce himself to you. He laughed to himself at just how bizarre these circumstances were that he was finally able to meet you. Although the circumstances were not the best and you were probably at the house for less than desirable reasons, Chanyeol was going to use this opportunity to get to know you better.

He walked back into the dining room and saw that all of the members were present and asked.

“Do you have any idea of who we kidnapped?” he said generically for anyone to answer.

“Who y/n?” LuHan questioned

“Yeah, but do you know who she is?” Chanyeol asked again with a smile on his face.

“Not really, why?” LuHan asked

“You know the local artist who I really like?”

Almost all of the members nodded their heads and waited for Chanyeol to continue.

“Y/n, she’s that artist!”

“no way!” Baekhyun gasped with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Yeah! I recognized one of her free hand drawings that she was working on and she confirmed that it’s her!” Chanyeol’s voice was getting louder and louder the more excited that he was becoming.

Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief, laughing and the rest of the members looked around at each other with a knowing look on their faces. Minseok in particular was no exactly too thrilled to see Chanyeol so excited about you. If there was one member who he would feel threatened by it would be him. Chanyeol had a reputation for being a womanizer, and he lived up to it well.

Chanyeol took a seat next to Baekhyun and continued to rant about how cool it was to finally meet you, and Minseok looked over to Suho when he called for his attention.

“So hyung, what do you plan on doing with her?” Suho asked and Minseok looked at his leader with a blank look on his face, unsure of how to answer.

“I don’t know quite yet, but I do know that I intend on keeping her for a while.”

“Just remember the rules. If she acts up, or pisses anyone off then she’s a goner. Also don’t forget to take care of the old lady.”

Minseok could never forget about Mrs. Kim. He got up and excused himself from the dining room, dropping his plate off in the sink and making his way up to your room. He sat in front of the door for a while pondering if he should go in or not. He didn’t want to disturb you in the middle of your meal, but he was anxious to see you again. Finally he knocked on the door waiting for you to allow him to enter.

“Come in” you yelled.

“Sorry to disturb you, but I’m done with dinner and I did promise that once we were done that I would take you to see Mrs. Kim.”

You pushed your plate back and shot up from your seat, ready to go. Dinner could wait a little longer.

“I’m done too” you wiped your hand across your mouth to get rid of any stray crumbs and walked towards Minseok.

He waved his hand and turned walking back out of the door. You followed quickly with a skip in your step, trying to keep up with his fast walking pace. You followed him through the hallway and down stairs into a dark basement that was lit up from the light peering in from the window in the door of another room. You walked up slowly to the window expecting to see Mrs. Kim beaten and bruised. You had imagined in your head countless times of all the horrible things that these men probably did to her. But, when you finally looked though you saw her sitting on the bed reading a book with an IV in her arm. You were shocked by how natural she looked sitting there doing such a normal thing. It must have shown on your face how shocked and yet relieved you were because Minseok was quick to pick up on it.

“She’s fine.” He said watching Mrs. Kim turning the page of the book, completely caught up in her own little world, “Other than some limited rehabilitation, she’s perfectly fine.”

You sighed in relief, thankful that she was all in one piece still. You felt like you could breathe now that you knew that she was still okay for the time being.

“What about her debts?” you asked and Minseok looked over at you momentarily before focusing on the small old woman again.

“You being here is paying them off.” He said flatly.

“So is she free to go?”

“We have to sign and agree upon a contract and if she agrees then yes, but if she refuses…” he didn’t finish his sentence knowing that you knew what he meant by it.

You nodded your head and hoped and prayed that Mrs. Kim would be smart enough to not try to fight with these men.

“Can I speak to her?”

“I can’t let you speak to her, and I shouldn’t have brought you down here either, but I knew that It would make you feel better to see that she is okay.” He said and you lightly scoffed.

How could he dare speak about making you feel better, when you knew that you were never gonna get out of this place alive.

“Now that you’ve seen her let’s go.” He said turning around and heading back upstairs, not waiting to see if you would follow him.

“How long will it be until she can go back to the home? She has to take care of all of those kids and there’s no one else there to help her.” You asked trailing just behind him.

“There’s a few older kids in there that can take care of the rest of them, so don’t be worried. They’re fully capable of handling things.”

“How could they do that? They’re just kids!” you yelled back at him for his dull response. He spun on his heel and pushed you in the shoulder backing you up against a wall.

“I was an orphan too, I know how these things work. So I’m telling you, they’re more than capable of taking care of themselves.” 

Minseok was getting annoyed at your constant pushing for answers. But not mad at you, more so at himself because he knew that he’d answer anything that you asked him. It seemed to be one of his weaknesses and he hated it. He lost his will of control when he was around you.

The rest of the way back up to your room was quiet and you didn’t dare say anything else to him since you’d already managed to anger him.

He pushed your door open and walked over to the desk that you were eating at to collect your plate, when he noticed your sketch on a piece of paper. His eyes went wide when he noticed the familiar image of a boy sitting under a tree with an umbrella. He’d seen this image before but he couldn’t place where. He put the plate back down on the table and traced the ink on the page with his fingers, trying to remember why this image haunted him.

“What is this?” he asked just barely above a whisper

“What? That drawing?”

“Yes, what is it from?”

“It’s a sketch of one of my paintings. Do you recognize it?” you asked wondering if you had another fan in the house.

“No, I mean what is this image from?” He didn’t know why but his heart was beating sporadically and his breathing was becoming more and more labored. There was something about this image that was just too familiar.

“Oh, well…” you noticed his strange behavior and were cautious with your next words, “it was inspired by a book cover.”

Just then it had clicked in Minseok’s head. The shapes, the trees and the umbrella were all the same from the cover but you had created a much bigger picture than just what was the cover photo. This was the cover of his favorite book that he read in high school. He would read it often around the house and used it as a shield so he could watch you. He turned to look at you while you continued speaking.

“There was a boy in the orphanage that was constantly reading this book. He had to have read it millions of times, because every time that I saw him he was reading it.” You paused for a moment to think about the boy in the orphanage who stuck to himself. “He didn’t really have any friends in the orphanage, but he was constantly reading books like it was his own little secret escape.” Now you were smiling. “My art is that way for me too, an escape. So in a way he inspired me to create this piece.”

Minseok’s heart was beating so hard he was sure that you could hear it from where you were standing. Every inch of his being was screaming at him to get out of that room before he lost his cool.

He was starting to feel like he needed to touch you and feel your skin beneath his. It wasn’t out of lust but pure amazement. He had no idea that you had any clue who he was or that he even existed. You seemed so preoccupied in the house that he figured you had no interest in him, but you had admitted that he inspired your artwork. You didn’t know that it was in fact himself who had inspired your artwork but he did. He needed to touch you to know that this moment was real and he wasn’t dreaming.

He walked over to you and pulled you firmly into his chest and hugged you. he wrapped his arms firmly around you caging you in his embrace.

You stood there shocked by his hug, but not scared of it. You didn’t hug him back, but patted his back hoping that he’d release you from his intimate hold on you.

Minseok cursed himself for what he was about to do, but he didn’t want to hide it any longer. He held the back of your head gently with one hand and whispered ever so lightly.

“And what if I told you that was me? That I was the boy with the books.”


	4. 4

You couldn’t believe what you had just heard. He was the boy from the orphanage? He was the boy who always had his nose in a book? It was unbelievable to you. You shook your head thinking of an image of the boy who grew up happy and chubby, with adorable cheeks and dimples that framed his smile. You looked up at him and tried to make comparisons. His eyes and eyebrows looked exactly the same. You looked down searching for his dimples and noticed his lips. The boy had a smile in all of your memories of him, but the man in front of you had a permanent scowl on his lips at all time.

It was possible that he was the same man, it made sense, since he gave Mrs. Kim money for the orphanage. Your thoughts immediately shifted and you pushed Minseok away from you as hard as you could.

“How fucking dare you!” you seethed and Minseok looked at you confused by your sudden mood swing

“How could you do that to Mrs. Kim? The woman who took care of you when no one else did?” you began to push him away from you with each question. However, his strong physique kept him in place, unmoving from your assaults on him.

“Are you some kind of fucking psycho?” you asked, yelling at him

Minseok stood there and took your abuse, knowing that sooner or later you would find out and he would receive this sort of reaction from you. But when you asked him if he was psycho something in him snapped. He looked straight up into your eyes, void of any emotion and took a single step towards you.

you noticed his change in demeanor and were suddenly terrified of him. He looked up at you with eyes so black they seemed completely empty and soulless. You suddenly remembered where you were and who you were messing with and gulped at your fuck up. Minseok took a step towards you and you scrambled back, trying to get away from him. He showed you a sideways smile as if he was enjoying your discomfort and fed off of your fear. He lifted his hand and put it on top of your head gently.

“Yes, princess, I’m fucking crazy. And if you want me to prove it to you just say the word. But if you want to keep yourself in one piece I suggest you learn your fucking place in this household and shut the fuck up.” He said calmly while he gently patted the top of your head.

He looked at you for a few more seconds before he stepped away from you and left the room. You were usually quick to fight back, but you had realized that you weren’t in a place where you had rights anymore. One wrong move and you could be sitting in a room connected to IV’s to heal like Mrs. Kim only to be beaten up and tortured more by them. Your mind was reeling from the threat. All of your courage and hopes of survival started to come tumbling down, and your plans of escaping started to go down the drain. You and an injured elderly woman against these twelve trained killers? A tear formed in your eye and you quickly wiped it away. There was no way that you would step outside again, and your days were numbered.

You walked over to your chair behind the large desk and sat down. You looked around your room and familiarized yourself with it. This is where you would presumably be for a while so you decided to deal with that fact and embrace this new act of survival. You leaned your head back resting it on the top of the chair and closed your eyes. You drifted off to sleep thinking about what happened to Minseok to transform him into the chubby book lover to a mafia boss.

You woke up the next morning with a cramp in your neck and a slight headache from the sun beaming down across your face as you slept. You got up and stretched out your stiff limbs, before heading straight to your bathroom. You opened up each cabinet and dug around for any form of pain relief medication, hoping that you could kill your headache before it developed into a full blown migraine.

You came up short with finding anything to help and thought about going down stairs to find someone. The boys who were at home yesterday were more that nice, and offered you to hang out many times. You decided that since Minseok was out of the house now that It was most likely safe to be able to go down stairs for any of the other boys.

You walked over to the door quietly and cracked it open just enough so you could see down the hall. There seemed to be no one up on this floor and you silently praised god. You widened the door enough to get out and closed it behind you.

You made sure to walk as lightly as possible and tip toed down to the kitchen. You were disappointed to find that no one seemed to be home, or at least awake yet. The kitchen was spotless and didn’t even smell like anyone had cooked in it today, so you opened up the fridge and looked for some quick things to grab. If you couldn’t cure your headache then you would cure your hunger.

You pulled out milk, bread and jam. Once you were happy with what you chose to eat you shut the fridge door. But instead of finding your comfort food you found a pair of handsome eyes looking straight at you. you squealed at the sudden company and his eyes widened at your reaction to him.

“Shh! You’ll wake the others” he said stepping towards you and placing a firm hand over your mouth.

You started to wiggle and push away from him and his grasp on you loosed up.

“I didn’t mean to scare you I’m sorry!” he said now holding his hands up in the air in surrender.

You clamed yourself down and continued to eye the man down, trying to figure him out. You looked him up and down and noticed his sweats that hung right at the base of his hips and a tank top the showed of his prominent collar bone and chiseled shoulders and arms.

“Like what you see?” he asked with a cocky smirk looking you directly in the eye

You broke off the eye contact and looked around the room ignoring his question.

“I’m Suho.” He said offering his hand to you to shake. You looked down at his hand and back up to him gauging his hospitality and decided to play nice. You reached out at offered your hand to him. He shook it firmly once before putting in his pants pocket. “You know you don’t have to creep around the house like a thief. If you need anything you can just come and get it.” He said with a plain smile.

“Sorry, I’m just still a little wound up.” You confessed looking over to your food and gulping as you imagined how good It would taste. “I still don’t know the rules, or whatever you want to call them” you said looking up at Suho apologetically.

“That’s okay, if you have questions just ask and I will answer.” He said

You nodded your head at his generosity and he pointed towards the bar stools. You didn’t hesitate to follow his silent command and sat down on the stools. You watched him from a far as he made toast and a glass of milk for you. He looked over the plate once before sliding it over to you and watched as you devoured the meal.

“You must’ve been hungry” he said with a scrunch in between his eyebrows.

“I didn’t really know if it was okay to come down or not so I waited for a while before finally coming down” you explained and he shook his head in understanding

“Why don’t we take some things up to your room so that way if you get hungry you can snack on them? Hmm?” he offered j

“It’s okay, any excuse to get out of that room is a good one.” You said semi-jokingly to the man

“Why do you stay up there all day long anyways?” he asked you

“Well… I didn’t know if I could leave or not….So-“ you started

“You are free to go wherever in the house as long as the room isn’t locked.” He clarified

You stood up from where you were sitting and grabbed your plate sitting it in the sink and rinsing it off before putting it in the dishwasher. You were content with eating and you felt better, especially after you’ve met another person in the house, but your headache still resided.

“Do you happen to have any pain relief medicine for headaches?” you asked him and he nodded his head and waved his hand for you to follow him.

He led you down a hall that looked very similar to yours except all of the rooms in this hall had locks on the doors. You let your mind wander as you wondered what could possibly be behind the doors.

Suho stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and typed in a password. He swung the door open and you were floored by the simplicity of the room that you saw. He had only a few things in his giant room and yet the items made such a statement that the room seemed perfectly full with only these things to look at. A single bed and giant Persian rug sat in the corner of the room there was a golden floor lamp next to each post of the head of the bed and on the walls there were only a handful of classical art pieces. The room looked like how you had imagined an old rich aristocrat would decorate his home and you smiled to yourself.

Suho watched you as you eyed the entire room. He had a liking to his room and was in here as much as he could be, either reading a book or watching tv. This is the one room where he didn’t allow his business to affect and he was proud of it. He smiled at you and admired your same sense of comfort and amazement in the room that he feels every night after a long day of work.

“Do you like the room?” he asked with a hint of laughter and joy in his voice, but it was a serious question.

“It’s beautiful!” you said in awe “It’s so simple and yet… so breathtaking”

Suho nodded his head at your statement and walked over to his bathroom digging out a bottle of Tylenol from his medicine drawer. He walked back over to you and handed you the medicine which you happily took from him. You opened the cap and swallowed two dry.

“You’re welcome to come in here any time that you want.” He offered and you looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Don’t say that, cause then I’ll want to be in here all the time” you joked “Compared to my room this place is a magical fortress”

“I don’t mind if you are in here or not. In fact I enjoy your shared affection for my room.” He said plainly

“I don’t think Minseok would want me to be in here” you said sadly

“If I say that it’s okay, then it’s really okay! No one will bother you about it. Not even Minseok.” He said patting you on the head.

You don’t know why but you felt reenergized being in this room with Suho. It made you feel like a princess standing in a room with such delicate and fine historical pieces of art, surrounded by a giant bed. You didn’t try to avoid Suho’s small gesture, and instead found yourself leaning into it.

“You must really be important if Minseok doesn’t have a say so” you said impressed.

“Well I would hope so” Suho said chuckling “I am their leader after all”

You stopped breathing for a minute as you processed Suho’s information. You were standing next to a mafia boss and allowed him to pat you on the head like you were some young naïve school girl. You started to feel cautious of how you behaved and how you spoke to him.

You bowed politely and handed him back his pills after saying a clear thank you. He took them from you and put them away in his Medicine drawer.

“Please do not behave so formally to me” he said with a serious tone “I don’t want you to feel like you are under pressure when you’re with me.” He said tucking a hair of yours behind your ear “And please address me as oppa instead of by my first name.”

You snapped your head up to meet his eyes. Your big rounded eyes met his small and starry eyes. He was smiling down at you genuinely and you didn’t feel awkward about it at all. In fact it made you feel good to know that the leader and many others were warming up to you instead of being ugly to you much like Minseok.

“please” he said once more, chasing an answer after your moments of silence.

“Okay” you said nodding your head and giving him a small smile.

“Good. Now how about I give you a tour of the house, so that way you feel more comfortable moving around freely” he said grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the room.

Suho didn’t know why he felt such an attachment to you after he first saw you, but he didn’t mind it one bit. You seemed so innocent and pure to him, which was a breath of fresh air to him. Your big eyes made him feel like he was staring into the eyes of a helpless girl and he felt the need to protect you. He tried to make it as completely known as possible that he was someone who could be trusted and comfortable with, but he felt like you weren’t completely buying into it yet. He initiated small skinship and found himself eager to find little ways to make contact with you again, and found himself hurting when he needed to pull away from you. You were like a match lighting up the darkness that he had been surrounded in and welcomed it.

He showed you around all of the different rooms that you could go into and use if you wanted but hoped that his room was still your favorite among all of the other things that the house had to offer. He finally arrived back down his hallway and in front of the last room that he would show you. at first he was hesitant to show you, but decided that if he wanted to gain your trust then he should be completely open to you and make no boundaries.

He opened up the door to his office and allowed you to enter first. He stood back and watched as you spun around the room with your mouth open as you admired all of the things that he had inside.

You spun around and admired his floor to ceiling wide book cases that were lining the walls of the room. The only wall that didn’t have a single book sitting on it was a wall with a giant bay window and plush seating. Surrounding that era was couches and chairs that were thick and plush, covered in leather for people to sit or have meetings. But the most impressive thing in the room was the Mahogany desk that sat at the opposite end. It was accompanied by a massive chair that looked intimidating and gaudy, one that belonged to a mafia boss. There were gold and silver trinkets lying around the room scattered randomly and yet fixed in places where the decoration seemed planned.

You took a seat in the windowsill and looked outside of the house from the giant window. Suho watched you as you felt your way around the room and made yourself comfortable at the window. He sat down at his desk and allowed for you to focus on whatever was running through your mind as he did some minor paper work.

He worked on papers for about thirty minutes and when he was done he looked up to find you fast asleep in the small nook. He smiled at your calm and peaceful face as you snoozed the afternoon away. He walked over to you quietly trying not to disturb you and scooped you up into his strong arms.

He carried you across the hall and back to his bedroom and placed you softly on top of the bed. He tried to lie you down in a comfortable position but as he moved you your arms came up and cradled his neck, locking him in place hovering above you. He tried to attempt to release himself from your grasp, but you wouldn’t budge. He finally surrendered and crawled in bed next to you, with your arms latching onto him and cuddling into his side.

He pulled a blanket over the top of the two of you and watched you as you slept. He wondered what you were dreaming about, and if it was something good or bad, based on your tight grip on him. He wandered for a while about who you were and how he can get to know you when his own fatigue and lack of moderate sleep crept up on him, leaving the two of you cuddled up like intimate lovers.


	5. 5

You woke up overheated and free of your once impending headache. You blinked your eyes, clearing the sleep from your vision and focused in on Suho’s sleeping face. Yo9u admired it for a moment, looking over his perfect complexion. He had a handsome straight nose, his strong cheek bones poked out like they were ready to be kissed and his cut jawline was firmly set in place. You looked up to his closed eyes and imagined the dark brown glowing eyes that rest just beneath. You thought about the way that he helped you today and his ability to make you relax around him. You didn’t have to hid or scurry away from his gaze, but rather you basked in it when he looked at you. Suho was starting to become someone who you believed that you could trust. When you were with him earlier today you weren’t scared or nervous at all, in fact you completely forgot for the first time that you were here in the house against your own will.

You removed one of your arms from around his neck and you reached forward to trace the outline of his eyebrow. It was smooth and soft beneath your fingertips, you allowed your hands to trace from one eyebrow to the other and let your fingers fall down to the curve of Suho’s cheekbone.

His hand quickly came up and caught your own, swallowing your small hand with his own large and strong fingers. You panicked and tried to pull your hand from his but he quickly looped your arm back around his heck, making you press up closer to him than before.

“Did you sleep well?’ he asked with his eyes still closed

You held completely still and didn’t even breathe. You could feel the vibration in his voice through his chest and neck. You were so caught up in the proximity of the two of you that you were unsure of how to speak. Suho hummed at your lack of a response reinstating his unanswered question. You gulped down the nervousness and answered him softly.

“Yes, I don’t even have a headache anymore”

“Good” he said reaching an arm up and running it over your hair “I have to go get ready for work now, but you are welcome to stay and rest” he offered, slowly pulling himself away from your warm embrace and the soft bed.

He still held onto your hand firmly as he stood by the bed. He was giving you the freedom to go, but the way he still clung to you was like he was begging for you to stay with him. You let go of his hand and pulled your pillow closer into your side and you held onto to it much like how you clung onto Suho previously. Suho softly smiled down at you and turned to the bathroom to get ready for his busy day. You lounged on the bed and watched him as he brushed his hair into the perfect style. He disappeared into a closet and came back out to you with a t-shirt and sweatpants. He handed them over to you and you took them from him. His clothes were soft and smelled clean and manly, like there still held some of his own personalized scent lingering.

“Here, go take a shower and put these on” he said

You quickly got up from your comfortable position and headed for the door. Suho very quickly rounded the bed and grabbed you by the arm, spinning you around to face him. You were surprised by his grasp on you and the force of his pull launched you straight into his chest. He looked down at you with hooded eyes as you latched onto his firm unmoving body for balance.

“Your bathroom probably doesn’t have any toiletries in it, why don’t you just use my shower?” he asked and you and hesitantly you nodded your head slowly.

You walked over to his bathroom and turned your neck to look at him once more before you closed the door. He had changed his clothes while he was in his closet and you hadn’t noticed the way that his clothes fit him. His tight black dress pants and his blazer and top seemed professional but Suho made the look his own by making it look effortless and sexy. With his combined semi-wavy but styled purposefully bed hair and staple smirk he looked like he was ready to devour anyone that came in his direction. Mentally you reminded yourself that, that’s not a good thing, but physically you quivered and were half way ready to be the one devoured.

He smiled at you and waved his hand goodbye to you before turning for the door. Your eyes widened when you realized that he was leaving you and you began to feel suffocated again. All of the peace and happiness that you temporarily had under the safety net of Suho was about to be gone.

“Wait” you called out to him and jogged to his side.

He turned towards you and smiled when he noticed that you were once again back by his side.

“When will you be home?” you asked him and he smiled down at you.

“I don’t know” he said like he was withholding information from you “Why?” he asked

He already knew why. He knew that you felt safe with him otherwise you wouldn’t have clung to him like that and slept in his arms. And he knew that you thought he was handsome. Hell, he made some men swoon like school girls. But he felt the same attachment to you too. His heart raced when you were next to him and seeing you run up to him and ask him when he’ll be home made his heart soar. It was such a simple question, one that was without any meaning to it, but it reminded him of a housewife. Waiting at home for her husband to arrive, happy and needy for attention. It was way too soon for him to say that he had feelings for you since he’d only known you for six or so hours, but when he was with you it felt right. It felt electric and like this moment in time was all that mattered. That alone gave him a small spark of hope for you.

“will you wait for me?” he asked you teasingly and bending over to try to peep into your eyes as if he was testing you.

You blushed and immediately turned away from him. Trying to hide your smile you coughed and faced him once more.

“and what would I be waiting for?” you teased back. Two could play that game.

Suho raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. His smile stretched across his face as he accepted your smart wits. He let out a small laugh and looked down at you seriously.

“that depends on what you want…” he answered not backing down from your challenge.

You dropped your jaw and looked at him completely baffled by the raw sexuality that oozed from his voice. You didn’t mean to give him such an easy way to turn the tables and leave you hot and bothered, but you certainly did. You closed your mouth and swallowed as you tried to allow yourself to process what was happening and try to find a way out of it. You pointed to the bathroom over your shoulder and hoped that your cowardly attempt to escape would work.

“I’m gonna go shower now” you said softly and winced as you heard your own weakness in your voice.

Suho softly laughed and nodded his head. “Think of me” he said before turning once more towards the door. He took a few more steps and then stopped in place “oh and by the way….” He turned his head towards you “I should be home around midnight or so… you think you’ll still have enough energy to handle me?” he asked with a playful pointed stare.

You gasped and turned away from him completely, unashamed of how pitiful you looked for poking a bear and then running away. You could hear Suho’s chuckle before he left the bedroom leaving you hot and heavy in his bathroom. You ran the shower and let the water warm up beneath your hands before you got inside. Each one of his products smelled masculine and delicious. His face wash, his body wash and his shampoo all smelled exactly like him and you knew that the smell of him would linger on your skin long after your shower. Not that you were complaining. It had been a long time since a man had shown interest in you, and frankly it felt fucking amazing to be the center of someone’s desires- even if they were only temporary. And you were no angel either, you’d been experience with sex and loved the occasional no-strings hook up. But something about Suho made you feel like if you were to give yourself to him, he would completely ruin you. Leave you begging for mercy and yet screaming for more. He would be the one to break you and drive you absolutely insane with his power and desires. Suho seemed like he was a kind man who was rough behind doors. He didn’t exactly scream ‘I don’t make love I fuck’, but rather that he’d be gentle in love and he’d leave you a broken mess afterwards. In other words Suho would be the type of man who would completely consume your thoughts and even when you’re with him you want more of him. You’d want to be closer and even if he had no desires to become closer to you, you’d hold onto hope of one day having the opportunity to. The smell of man filling your lungs leg you aching for his touch and desire to be pleasured. You reached down between your thighs and began to rub your clit imagining that Suho was the one who was touching you. Imagining if his hands were soft like your or if they were rough from hard work. The heat was building between your legs and you could feel the pressure of your orgasm building up and on the verge of ripping through your body. The pleasure left your limbs quaking in their place and your knees threatened to buckle beneath you when a pounding on the door broke your trance.

“Hyung open up! Hyung!” You heard a voice yelling

You screamed at almost the top of your lungs at the sudden intrusion of your orgasm, feeling guilty for being caught. Even though you were sure that whoever was behind the door didn’t hear you, since you were sure to be as quiet as possible. 

Your scream caused whoever was on the other side of the door to scream too. Whoever it was, was not prepared to hear a woman’s scream coming from their leader’s bedroom, let alone his shower.

“Baekhyun, don’t go in there!….. hyung don’t do it…. You’ll die by the end of the day if you do!” you could hear a strange voice on the other side of the door.

You cheered up at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice, knowing that you’d at least have an intruder who you were familiar with.

“Baekhyun oppa! Please don’t open the door!” you yelled hoping that he would get the message that you were inside.

You heard a loud gasp on the other side of the door and then it went quiet. Assuming that they had left you quickly finished your shower and got out to change into you new clothes. You brushed your hair and cleaned your face before you opened the door and saw a very sly looking Baekhyun and a tall man standing next to him who eyed you like you were a piece of cake.

“Mind telling me why you’re in Suho Hyungs shower?” he looked over your clothes noticing that the baggy sweats and shirt were very obviously not your own “and in his clothes?” he finished.

You rolled your eyes before you began your explanation.

“I met Suho this morning when I went down for breakfast, he showed me around his office and we took a nap before he had to go to work. I was still in my old clothes so he lent me some of his own and offered me his shower. That’s all.” You said quickly and both of the men eyed you skeptically

“Hyung let you sleep with him?” the tall man said

You nodded your head and Baekhyun laughed. The tall man shook his head in disbelief and let out a long drawn out sigh

“You’ve been here for two minutes and he already treats you better than he treats us!” Baekhyun pouted cutely.

“He was just being kind” you stated

“Okay, but next time use my shower! It’s got a speaker inside of it so you can dance and sing while you’re showering! It’s the best invention that anyone has ever made!” Baekhyun offered and you chuckled at his quick change in behavior.

“I’m Tao by the way” the tall man said extending his hand out to you.

You shook it softly and you smiled at him and bowed politely

“My name is Y/N” you introduced yourself

Tao nodded his head and let out a long “oohhhh” as if he already knew all about you and why you were there, making you feel awkward.

“Are you guys hungry lets go eat….” Baekhyun sid before turning and leaving you behind.

The rest of the night went by quickly. You and a few of the members who you already knew were in the kitchen for dinner. You sat with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Tao, Sehun and LuHan at the large dining room table and answered the millions of questions that people had for you after Baekhyun told everyone that he found you in their leaders shower. All of the members laughed and had a good time and over fed you, concerned that you hadn’t eaten enough today. After everyone cleaned you sat at the couch and watched movies until each one of you passed out on the couch, fat and happy full of warm food.

You woke up to the feeling of being softly shaken and your name whispered to you. You barely peeped through your heavy eyelids and found Suho’s soft smile looking down on you. He stepped back once you were awake and you took the moment to stretch out.

“What time is it?” you asked in a raspy sleep voice

“It’s almost one in the morning” he softly replied and held his hand out to you to help you get off the couch.

You took his hand and he pulled you up and into his chest.

“let’s get you to bed okay?” he asked softly like you were a child

You didn’t even bother to properly respond, but nodded your head and tried to rub the sleepiness away from your eyes. Suho guided you up the stairs and to your room. He opened the door and took you to the bed and pushed all of the pillows away and held open the sheets for you so you could crawl into bed. You wasted no time trying to be cute and almost immediately fell back asleep as soon as your head hit your pillow. You curled into yourself and clutched the other pillow close to your body in your normal sleep position and drifted off to sleep.

What felt like mere moments later you felt the bed dip and someone replace your pillow with their own body heat. You didn’t hesitate to cling onto Suho and cuddle close to him like you had done previously together for your nap. He played with your hair and pat your back making you feel secure and eased you back to sleep.

The feeling of being overwhelmed with heat woke you up very early in the morning right at sunrise. You pulled away from Suho and stretched out in the bed. You were still tired but felt well rested sleeping in Suho’s warm embrace. You missed being held while you slept and there was a sense of comfort and security in being held so close to someone while they are at their most vulnerable. You smiled to yourself and peeked over to see his peaceful sleeping face when you realized that the black hair didn’t belong to Suho at all.

You blinked your eyes in attempt to see clearly who had been lying next to you, when he rolled over onto his back exposing all of his soft and sharp features for you to see. You gasped when he rolled over and you instantly covered your mouth in attempt to be as quiet as possible and try not to wake up. When did he enter your room? Why was he here instead of Suho? Why was he here?

A million thoughts raced through your head and you slowly crept out of your bed and out of your bed room. You made your way down to the kitchen and hoped that someone would be awake and have breakfast made. The only thing that could possibly take your mind off of what was happening was food and the daily hustle and bustle of the boys who lived in the house. Instead you walked down to the kitchen and came face to face with Suho and several other members. Shit.

You placed a small smile on your lips as you tried to act as normal as possible. As long as you acted normal no one would guess that you were completely freaked out right?You poured yourself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table next to LuHan and Lay. The two of them made small chit chat and you welcomed their small distraction from the disaster at hand.

Suho looked down at the watch on his wrist and up at the members sitting at the table.

“Did anyone see Minseok come home last night?” he asked to anyone who would know. Every one shook their heads and continued with their meals “We have a meeting this morning and I checked his room and he’s not there… we’re already a few minutes behind schedule” he continued grinding his teeth and pouting at the clock. “I’m starting to get a little worried about him. Hey if anyone sees him call me okay?” he said before he took one last sip of his coffee and prepared to leave.

“Wait!” you called out earning silence around the room and multiple eyes staring at you. Suho stopped to look at you and raised his eyebrows telling you he was listening. “He’s…” you sighed heavily “He’s in my room”


	6. 6

Suho didn’t think that he would hear those words come from your mouth, but they did. He stared at you as he mentally thought over what you had just said and tried to think of a valid reason as to why he would be in your room.

“His bed wasn’t slept in…” Suho stated in hopes that you would validate him

You nodded your head and looked down at the food in front of you at the dining room table. All of the other members quickly forgot about whatever they were doing and focused their attention on the conversation at hand. Luhan and Lay both stared back at Suho for his accusatory tone as he pointed out the obvious to you. Luhan looked back at you to gauge your expression and tried his best to put two and two together and figure out what was happening.

“I understand” he said deeply before he quickly left the kitchen and stalked towards your bedroom.

You hung your head as you tried to swallow the thick air that seemed to suddenly choke you. The atmosphere suddenly became heavy and you knew that the men sitting at the table probably had fifty questions to ask about what had just happened.

“are you…did he….what happened?” Luhan asked trying to wrap his mind around what he just listened in on

“It’s not what you’re thinking” was all that you said

“Then tell me what did happen…because as far as I know you and Xiumin don’t get along at all. So it makes no sense that he would sleep with you!”

“Did he force you to do that?” Lay asked you, concerned that you had been cornered into doing something that you weren’t comfortable with

“I was half-asleep when he came into my room” you said hoping that it would be the end of the conversation before they pressed you farther and exposed that you had hoped that it would be Suho instead of Xiumin.

“So he didn’t force you…?” Luhan asked again trying to reiterate his concern.

“No, and I’m not mad either… I just don’t wish for him to do that again” you said finalizing the conversation.

The boys both nodded their heads and took the hint that you didn’t care to continue to talk about it. They focused on their meal and you were glad that they had focused on their food instead. They ate their food and washed their plates when they were done. But you sat at the table by yourself and continued to eat your food at a snail’s pace. You didn’t care that your coffee was cold or that you weren’t even interested in eating anymore. You just didn’t want to go back to your room.

Or see what was possibly happening in your bedroom between Suho and Xiumin.

You groaned out loud as you rubbed your face. You were so torn and frustrated with yourself. You had wished for any and every excuse to leave your room and now you wanted to take comfort of your own private room. Why did things always have to happen this way… why did you always want things when they’re gone?

You got up to clean your dishes and risk going back to your room when Luhan quietly came into the kitchen and cornered you at the sink. He put his hands on each side of your body keeping you standing in place and he hovered over you giving you a small smile. Had you not known better you might have believed that the smile he was giving you was sweet and pure, but it gave you the feeling like he was up to something.

“What are you doing today?” he asked you speaking lowly

“Jeez, well let’s see…I’m going to the spa and then I’m going to go shopping” you said sarcastically

Luhan ran his tongue over his cheek as he realized what an astoundingly stupid question it was.

“Okay… next question. Do you want to go somewhere with me?” he asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Yep, this shit head is definitely looking for trouble.

You rolled your eyes and asked him “Where?”

His smile rose from the corner of his mouth showing you his beautiful and dangerous crooked smile. “it’s a surprise!”

“a surprise really?… what are you two?” you said with a smile in your voice

Luhan just chuckled and pulled away from the counter and nodded his head. You squinted your eyes as you looked him over and thought about just how much trouble you were willing to get into. You smiled as you realized that if something did go south you could always just blame Luhan for it. And you did really want to go outside of the house. Even if it was just to feel the rays of the sun on your skin or the breeze in your hair.

“Okay, okay… I’ll go!” you said with a smile and slight nod in your head

Luhan beamed at you and you felt like you had done the right thing by accepting. Just seeing him so happy and smile so widely made you feel good, and in return your smile widened too.

Ten minutes later after almost everyone was out of the house Luhan quietly snuck you into the back yard of the house and led you into a small green house. You gasped as you saw all of the exotic plants of all shapes and sizes. Their colors painted the air and it made you feel like you had walked into Alice’s wonderland. It was a private paradise and you were amazed that Luhan would think to bring you here.

“I know that this isn’t necessarily ‘outside’ but if anyone were to see you out through their window you’d be in a lot of trouble. So… for now this is the best I can do!” Luhan admitted shyly with a small voice, rubbing the back of his neck

You turned to him and gave him a brilliant smile. “thank you” you said

Luhan nodded his head and looked away from you as if he were trying to act un-impacted and cool. He began to slowly walk away from where the two of you stood and looked around at the flowers as if it were his first time in the green house as well. You laughed at his behavior and started to look around for yourself.

The plants were amazing and you took your time to feel the petals and smell each and every one. You usually didn’t think much of plants, but you assumed that being locked up in the house for the last few days made you appreciate the beauty that surrounded you. It was amazing to realize how much you took for granted now that you could be outside again. Or at least somewhat outside.

Luhan sat in the corner underneath a workbench and watched you as you walked around amazed. He couldn’t imagine that anyone else would appreciate this room as much as he did, but he was excited that you obviously appreciated the product of all of his hard work and dedication.

You began to walk towards a corner to the room where there was a small plastic green house covering some plants with an overhead lamp that kept them warm. You reached for the opening and gasped when you instantly recognized that the plants weren’t like the rest. Not unless you considered Marijuana a beautiful flower.

“yah!” Luhan yelled as he stood up quickly from his spot and quickly covered the small green house up again with its cover.

You just looked at him with wide eyes and tried your best to not laugh at his panicked expression.

“its… its not mine” he said half-heartedly

“hmmm” you hummed “of course”

Luhan couldn’t hide the blush that rose to his face and he tried to look anywhere but at you. You stepped away from him and took a seat close to where he was sitting down and he followed you after a few moments. He was quiet at first as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

“I don’t care you know…” you spoke up hoping that it would kill the awkward vibe between the two of you when he cleared his throat and softly replied

“I know it’s just…” he sighed and looked down at the floor “I’m not proud of how I got here.” He admitted.

You turned your head and looked at his face. He wasn’t kidding he really looked like he was really down just thinking about how he got in the house.

“Will you tell me how you got here?” you asked him softly

He looked at you through the corner of his eyes barely turning his head in your direction

“My buddy and I used to sell drugs at the university… and one day” he coughed “one day he didn’t come back home. He just… was gone.”

“Did you ever find him?”

He shook his head and licked his lips “No, no one ever heard from him again. But after that I was working all the time at the university trying to make enough money for myself and these kids fucked me up pretty good.” He rubbed his arm as if he was remembering the pain of a past injury “But Suho found me and helped me get on my feet. He gave me a room to stay here, gave me… a better shady job, fed me.” He smiled unconvincingly “he’s given me a second chance”

“But are you happy?” you asked him

He turned to look at you and looked over your face

“I don’t think anyone has asked me if I was happy since… high school” he said with a chuckle “but how could I really be happy? I don’t have much to live for with this life style” he confessed

You looked away from him intimidated by his answer and scared that you would never be happy again either.

“Not what you wanted to hear huh?” he asked you with a small apologetic smile

You shook you head and Luhan nodded his

The sound of the door opening to the green house startled the two of you and Luhan quickly stood up and tried his best to cover you up with the stance of his body.

You immediately noticed the giant figure as chanyeol and you peaked around Luhan’s legs to catch a full glimpse of him. He looked comfortable in sweats and a giant hoody with messy curly bed hair. He didn’t notice either of you tucked away in the corner of the room and he softly sang along to the music that he was listening to.

You smiled as his deep voice rang through the small room and you lingered onto the lyrics as you tried to figure out what he was listening too.

Luhan tried to signal for you to quickly get up and try to run outside quickly but as soon as you stood Chanyeol noticed the movement and quickly turned around to find you two in hiding. When he realized that it was just the two of you and you served no threat he bent over and held his heart.

“you two scared the shit out of me!” he half yelled

You couldn’t help but laugh nervously at his anger. He ripped his headphones out of his ears and put his hands on his hips as he looked accusingly at Luhan and you.

“what are you doing out here?” Chanyeol asked you two

Luhan turned and looked at you as if he was silently apologizing and bit his lower lip.

“I just wanted to let her get some fresh air, that’s all” Luhan said

“the only thing that you come in here for is to garden or smoke… and you don’t look like your gardening!” Chanyeol said accusingly

“Chan, do you even smell smoke?” Luhan asked him, dumbfounded that he would even try to accuse him of smoking with you

Chanyeol stopped for a moment and thought about it before softly sniffing the air, testing the smell of the room. When he didn’t find any traces he cleared his throat and looked up at you

“then what were you doing?”

“we were just talking” you said with a small voice

Chanyeol could hear and see how nervous you were and softened a bit. He let his hands fall and he looked around the room and quickly looked outside as if he was checking to see if anyone was coming to the green house.

“You’re so lucky that it was me who found you and not Kai” chanyeol said exasperatedly

“Please don’t tell them that we are out here!” Luhan begged “I just wanted to get out of the house with y/n for a bit, that’s all”

Chanyeol surveyed Luhan as if he was trying to gauge why Luhan was so worried about you and then looked at you. He cringed a little when he noticed that you weren’t looking at him but focused on the back of Luhan and he scoffed.

“please” Luhan begged

“fine, but on one condition….”Chanyeol said with a glint in his eyes

Luhan nodded his head and you looked at Chanyeol with hopeful eyes

“you have to sleep with me in my room tonight” Chanyeol said looking you straight in the eyes

“What!” Luhan yelled

“What?” you asked shocked

“Nothing has to happen… I just” chanyeol sighed “I just want you to sleep with me”

“What is wrong with y-“ Luhan started

“Okay, I’ll do it!” you interjected

Luhan quickly turned to you and looked at you like you had lost your mind and chanyeol looked at you with a small smile. Chanyeol had never anticipated that you would say yes so easily.

“It’s just one night and he said nothing has to happen” you said explaining to Luhan

Luhan looked at you as if you had just told the biggest lie.

“You would really sleep with him?” Luhan asked you

“Well I’ve already napped with Suho, and apparently Xiumin and all of you guys in the living room! I’m not worried!” you explained

“Well I am!” Luhan said to you and turned to Chanyeol defiantly “I don’t give a fuck you can tell the other guys that we’re out here! But I’ll be damned if I let her sleep with you!” Luhan glared at chanyeol

You were shocked by luhan’s anger and looked at chanyeol to see how he reacted and shivered when you noticed the evil smirk that was left on his lips.

“Are you sure about that?” Chanyeol asked him in a mocking tone

“I’m real fucking sure!” Luhan bit back

In the silence of the argument you could hear footsteps coming closer to the green house from just outside of the plastic walls and began to really panic. If anyone else found you, you would be dead meat. And with Luhan and Chanyeol provoking each other you were sure that no matter if the outsider came in or not someone would leave this tent in a body bag.


End file.
